


Two-Nine Pilots

by andmore (lgbtandmore)



Series: Multiple Bandom [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multiple Personalities, written by a multiple system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/andmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty One Pilots, often written as twenty øne piløts, tøp, or 21p, is an American band from Columbus, Ohio. The band was formed in 2009 and consists of nine members, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Nine Pilots

_Twenty One Pilots, often written as twenty øne piløts, tøp, or 21p, is an American band from Columbus, Ohio. The band was formed in 2009 and consists of nine members, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun._

 

It’s hard, in the beginning. There’s a lot that Josh has to get used to, and a lot of adjustment for Tyler. They find out during their first tour, when Josh goes to ask Tyler a question and the reply he gets is “this isn’t Tyler??” But they learn, and they grow, and it all leads them here, to Blurryface.

 

 

 

“So, Tyler, there’s been a lot of talk about the new album and this character, Blurryface. Is this us getting to meet one of your fragments?” the interview asks. Tyler flinches visibly at the word fragments.

 

“Well, they certainly don’t like being called fragments, they prefer the word alters, but no. Blurryface is not an alter. Blurryface is a personification of fear, of anxiety, of a lot of the problems that I have, but he is not an alter.”

 

The interviewer frowns. “Is that not what your fragme—alters are? Personifications of problems?”

 

“No,” Tyler says, “they’re each individuals, just like you or me. Josefine, for example, is incredibly anxious, they cry when they’re happy and they get quiet when they’re sad and they make the best cookies and they are incredible.

 

Rory is gentle, she’s tired and uncertain but she has a temper and no one dares to make her angry but she loves Josh and as long as Josh’s happy Rory’s happy. They’re all different people, you know?”

 

The interviewer nods. “I think that’s understandable. Thank you for opening up to us, Tyler, it’s been nice talking to you.”

 

The interview ends, Josh and Tyler walking back to their trailer just in time for Tyler to switch out and Mae to front. “What an idiot! Does he always find it necessary to blurt stuff out about our system! He’s going to scare all of the band’s followers away, what the fuck is he thinking,” Mae grumbles, and Josh turns to face him.

 

“Hey, don’t talk like that, it’s okay! We’re helping the world to get over the stigma around systems, okay Mae? Tyler wouldn’t do anything to endanger all of you, I promise. Besides, you’re a very strong protector, Tyler’s lucky to have you.”

 

Mae mumbles something before switching out again, and Tyler comes back to the front, this time with Rory alongside him. “Well, that was fun. Pizza?” Rory asks, and Tyler gives a verbal yes and Josh nods. It’s not perfect, but it’s something. The tour will be something else, though.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm just starting a new series but please tell me what you think of this so far and if you want me to continue! thank you!! - Penny <3


End file.
